1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for supporting evaluation of a service, and in particular to a technique for supporting quantitative evaluation of the value of a service to be performed before providing the service.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, the compensation paid for a service or a solution for realizing the service is often calculated by accumulation of costs based on the number of required workers, a contract period and the like. If the outcome is based on a template, the calculation of accumulation of costs may be appropriate. Recently, however, there is a demand for various solutions according to clients, and the outcome is not always based on a template. Therefore, there is an increase in the need to determine compensation corresponding to the value of a delivered solution based on a metric index agreed with a client. As prior-art techniques related thereto, some techniques have been already disclosed from a viewpoint of estimation of value. For example, a method of estimating the value of an information system is disclosed in Patent Document 1 and the like.    [Patent document 1]: Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2001-265908
However, in such conventional estimation approaches, the value of an information system or the like is quantified based on estimation after the implementation in most cases, and it is difficult to apply the approaches to calculation of a compensation rate to be determined in advance.
The present invention has been made in consideration of the above technical problem. Its object is to provide a technique for supporting estimation which avoids over-evaluation or under-evaluation of value, by quantitatively estimating the value delivered by a solution provider in advance and taking into account risk to achievement thereof. Furthermore, a system for compensation according to the outcome of a solution is being introduced, and another object of the present invention is to provide a technique for calculating a compensation rate in advance in consideration of risk.